


Lavarse las manos para refrescar el género

by notjuli



Series: School Work [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Foucault Theory, LGBTQ Themes, Lenguaje Inclusivo/Neutro, Temas LGBTQ, Transgender themes, Tópicos LGBTQ, gender-neutral language, trans themes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/notjuli
Summary: Un trabajo que escribí para una de mis clases (Filosofía) este año, tendiendo en cuenta algunos contenidos vistos en clase sobre Foucault y teniendo que usar algunos conceptos claves en el texto.An essay I wrote for one of my classes (Philosophy) this year, in relation with some of the things we'd worked in class about Foucault and having to use some key concepts in the text.
Series: School Work [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556440
Kudos: 4





	Lavarse las manos para refrescar el género

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Wash hands to refresh gender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585943) by [notjuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/notjuli)



Los baños públicos, instituciones burguesas generalizadas en las ciudades europeas a partir del siglo XIX, pensados en su origen como espacios de gestión de basura corporal en los espacios urbanos, van a convertirse progresivamente en cabinas de vigilancia de género. En el siglo XX, el retrete se vuelve una auténtica célula pública de inspección en las que se evalúa la adecuación de cada cuerpo con los códigos vigentes de masculinidad y feminidad. Una ley no escrita autoriza a lxs visitantes casuales del baño a inspeccionar el género de cada nuevo cuerpo que decide cruzar el umbral, y así es como en cada baño una pequeña multitud controla el acceso de los nuevos visitantes a varios compartimientos privados (semi-privados, si eso,) en los cuales cada unx se esconde.

Hablando como alguien que durante su vida ha ido a ambos baños -el de nenas y el de nenes, el de hombres y el de mujeres, el de damas y el de caballeros, el rosa y el azul, con pollera o sin pollera, bigote o cartera-, creo que soy alguien que puede hablar con un poco de ambas perspectivas, y con una tercera perspectiva que, en muchos casos, no suele expresarse, porque seamos sincerxs, es mejor quedarse calladxs. Pero tengo un trabajo práctico que hacer y una materia que aprobar y una profesora a la que no me da miedo entregarle un trabajo de este tema.

En general en los espacios habitados por públicos mayormente adultos, como shoppings, cines, restaurantes, etc., raramente hay alguien en la puerta de los baños observando a quienes entran, haciendo de juez y permitiendo o prohibiendo la entrada según tu corte de pelo, atuendo o rasgos físicos.

Sin embargo, el colegio es otro mundo.

Para empezar, en los colegios los baños suelen estar milimétricamente planeados, de forma que, desde su trono de plata en una coordinación, algún adulto suele poder ojear la puerta. (Y de más está decir que yo, nosotrxs, alumnxs, estamos en una posición de desventaja frente a este adulto, coordinador, quien tiene el poder dentro y fuera del aula, en todo ámbito de la escuela, no importa si es recreo o si estas en el baño. O si queres entrar al baño.) Luego hay que tener en cuenta que, al menos durante los primeros años en el colegio, el ir al baño es una actividad estrictamente reservada para el momento de  _ recreo _ , ya que no suelen permitirte salir al baño durante clases. (Lo cual es otro claro ejemplo de disciplinamiento y poder microfísico; la disciplinación instaurada en los colegios probablemente en el siglo XVIII o XIX, para que te acostumbres desde joven a las jornadas de ocho horas. (Las cuales a su vez son una forma de poder microfísico en sí mismas, ya que se calcularon ocho horas porque, según algunos científicos de aquella época, un humano adulto puede estar diez horas sin ir al baño antes de tener problemas graves de salud, entonces se calculó que, si hay una hora de viaje de ida y otra de vuelta, una jornada de ocho horas sin recreos sería lo ideal. (¿Ideal para quién?)))

Entonces, retomamos, al baño se va en el recreo. De esto surgen otros varios problemas; durante los recreos medio alumnado (si se me permite exagerar de forma coloquial) quiere ir al baño, (y si bien el espacio físico no suele ser un problema, ya que hay suficientes baños en el colegio para el nivel de demanda que suele haber,) por lo que, si vas al baño en el recreo, con  _ alguien _ te vas a cruzar. Y ese alguien, en muchos casos, suele ser un coordinador. Durante los recreos, su función parece ser el rondar por los pasillos, interrumpir conversaciones ajenas para hacer preguntas sin sentido y observar los baños. No puedo contar las veces que he estado por entrar al baño en un recreo solo para recibir  _ la mirada _ de algún coordinador que vi no más de diez veces en mi vida y tener que conformarme con el alcohol en gel que suele haber justo al lado de la puerta del mismo.

Supongamos igual, que logro entrar al baño en algún recreo sin que ningún coordinador afuera me diga nada, (y que logro que es esto,) es solo para encontrar esas mismas miradas que me darían ellxs ahora por mis pares, compañerxs, desde adentro. Son pocos los que dicen algo, al menos conmigo enfrente, pero la mirada está ahí. ¿Y no es esta otra forma de poder disciplinario? Ellxs, quien sea que esté en el baño, (sin importar cuál de los dos sea,) tienen un claro poder por sobre mí; soy yo quien está fuera de lugar, (de nuevo, en cualquiera de los dos,) no ellxs.

Se aplica de esta manera, con poco más que miradas, algún comentario por lo bajo y el usual “No estarás por entrar ahí, ¿no?” o el “baño equivocado” o el “este es el de hombres/mujeres”, una forma de disciplinamiento a la que pocxs sufrimos de forma consciente. Y eso es algo que vale aclarar; todxs son sujetos a esta disciplina, pero para la gran mayoría no es algo que ni se registre. Es algo tan naturalizado como que la silueta del bigote es para quienes nacieron con pene y que la silueta de una boca para quienes nacieron sin.

El baño, un lugar cuyo objetivo debería ser nada más que el lugar físico reservado para la expulsión de un desecho orgánico, se convierte así, en un lugar de adisiplinamiento cissexista heterosexual como ningún otro, donde sos juzgado por quienes están dentro y quienes están fuera correspondas en ese espacio o no, porque incluso para quienes se pueden asimilar a los estereotipos de feminidad o masculinidad hay juicio que impartir, y ni hablemos para quienes no pueden o no quieren. Hay que resistir, desde adentro y desde afuera, se pertenezca o no, ir al baño público es, para todxs, una experiencia, por decir algo.

Eso hago yo, resistir, luchar, cada vez que voy al baño fuera de mi casa. Y tengo que admitir que le sigo teniendo miedo, en especial en el colegio; pero con un par de empujones de amigos, “che me acompañas al baño?” y similares, me fui animando y fui más veces al baño en el colegio estos últimos seis meses que en los cuatro años y medio previos.

Y es una lucha y es un problema del cual pocxs somos conscientes, pero como con todo. Ahora, al menos, me puedo lavar las manos en serio, que tanto alcohol en gel hace mal.


End file.
